Prior art bleeder circuits improve a performance of a phase cutting dimmer while dimming a light emitting diode circuit by coupling a passive element such as a resistor in parallel to the light emitting diode circuit. Such a passive element offers relatively few options.
US 2007/0182338 A1 discloses a current regulator for modulating brightness levels of solid state lighting.